


Lavellan's Dream

by emlavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Sweet, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlavellan/pseuds/emlavellan
Summary: The Inquisition has saved Thedas, but Inquisitor Emmaera Lavellan is haunted by a large black wolf in her dreams.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lavellan's Dream

She walks through the field and runs her hands through the tall grass. Smiling, she stops to take in her surroundings and takes a deep breath, wriggling her toes in the warm earth. Just up ahead, a dark treeline meets the field past a small creek.

Something tugs at the back of her mind, but she can’t quite catch the thought. She contentedly lets it slip away and continues walking. The sun feels lovely on her neck and she feels light, unburdened.

She bends down at a patch of elfroot and fingers the flat leaves, lovely and green. She breathes in the earthy smell. She is about to pluck the large root from the ground when a dark shape catches the corner of her eye. She stands up abruptly and looks around, but whatever it had been was gone. Or was it just a trick of the light?

Best to keep moving. When the field gives way to the creek, she stops to drink some of the crisp water. Her loose, pale hair pools in front of her face and she brushes it away as that nagging thought creeps back into her mind. Is this right? Where, exactly, is she?

The dark shape catches her eye again and the thought escapes her. She turns to see a great black creature disappearing into the tree line beyond the stream. Something about it seems familiar and she feels a strong urge to follow.

Quickly, she crosses the creek and the crisp water turns icy around her feet. She runs into the forest behind the black shape and catches sight of it: a great black wolf that turns to peer at her with red eyes. She should feel afraid, but she does not.

Her breath catches. She reaches out slowly and begins to walk toward it. It hesitates and takes a half step toward her, but turns and runs away through the trees.

Something tells her to follow. She must reach him.

She gives chase, crashing through low hanging branches and tripping on roots. Suddenly, the sky flashes a bright white and momentarily blinds her. A great tearing noise fills the air and she falls to her knees.

She blinks and blinks as the white light wanes, and when her vision returns she gasps in shock. A fell green energy surrounds her. She glances down at her hand and sees that it glows with the same bright energy, and is dripping with blood.

She looks up and sees demons pouring through a tear in the very air itself. She has seen this before. She knows this. The wolf turns sadly away and disappears into the woods as the demons surround her.

___

Emmaera gasped and shot upright, clutching her blankets to her chest. For a second all she could see was that sickly green color.

“Em?” She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and turned. Relief poured through her when she remembered where she was and who she was with. This was real. Cullen was here, with her, in their room.

“Were you having a nightmare again?” He was propped up on his elbow beside her, brows furrowed with concern. She leaned over and kissed his nose.

“Yes, but I’m fine. It was nothing.” He nodded drowsily, and laid back down, wrapping her up in his arms, his breathing becoming slow and rhythmic. Emmaera laid awake beside him for the rest of the night, haunted by the image of the lonely, sad wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet writing exercise. For this story, I was inspired by the Solas romance epilogue slide at the end of Trespasser.
> 
> In my canon, Emmaera romanced and married Cullen, but considered Solas one of her greatest friends. He helped her connect to her Elvhen heritage. Solas was always in love with her, but never voiced this to anyone out of respect for her. Still, he often quietly checked on her in dreams, trying (but clearly not always succeeding) to remain unnoticed.


End file.
